


Una sola priorità

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Una sola prioritàFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairPrompt: ScherzoChallenge: WitoberGenere: Angst, Shounen-aiLa storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.comIl font del titolo https://www.dafont.com/it/singletone.font?text=Una+sola+priorit%E0
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Una sola priorità

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Una sola priorità  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Prompt: Scherzo  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Angst, Shounen-ai
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com  
> Il font del titolo https://www.dafont.com/it/singletone.font?text=Una+sola+priorit%E0

«Tezuka, io sono innamorato di te»  
Atobe come poteva dire qualcosa del genere con una naturalezza simile?  
Non solo erano entrambi ragazzi, ma erano due rivali ed entrambi ero capitani di due delle più forti squadre di tennis delle medie.  
Non poteva crederlo, anzi pensava che ci fosse qualcosa di contorto sotto. Kunimitsu era certo che il rivale lo avesse detto solo per prendersi gioco di lui e dei sentimenti che provava in segreto per l’altro, doveva aver capito che lo amava in qualche modo.  
«Se questo è uno scherzo Atobe, lo trovo davvero di pessimo gusto».  
«Come puoi pensare che io stia scherzando?»  
«Ho i miei motivi per crederlo»  
Tezuka non riusciva a capire se quella negli occhi di Keigo fosse rabbia o delusione, o forse era un misto di entrambe e realizzò che l’altro fosse serio.  
«E quali sono questi motivi»  
«Sei capitano della Hyoutei, io della Seigaku, vedi me come un rivale e sei disposto a tutto pur di battere l’avversario, pur di fingere interesse amoroso per toglierlo di mezzo». Era quello che lui pensava, ma dire quelle parole gli spezzò in qualche modo il cuore «Inoltre tu hai un immagine dai mantenere, o sbaglio?»  
«Credi davvero che io sia una persona orribile e superficiale?»  
«Lo sembri»  
«Allora non c’è nessuna possibilità che tu cambi idea sul mio conto?»  
« Atobe, per me sei solo un rivale della Seigaku»  
Per Kunimitsu in quell’istante fu difficile mentire, non tanto perché non ne fosse in grado, ma perché sapeva che il rivale fosse capace di leggere i punti deboli dell’avversario e questo era un problema.  
«Lo immaginavo, beh l’importante è avertelo detto.»  
Gli dispiaceva di averlo ferito, ma al momento entrambi avrebbero dovuto avere una sola priorità: il tennis.  
Pur essendo innamorati l’uno dell’altro non potevano avere nessuna distrazione e l’amore lo era eccome.  
«Dimenticati di me» gli disse mentre lo vedeva allontanarsi e si pentì vivamente della decisione presa.  
Lux “Questa è la cosa giusta” disse fra sé e sé Tezuka più per convincersi che del fatto di crederci realmente.  
Sapeva che aver rinunciato ai sentimenti per Atobe sarebbe stata una decisione che avrebbe rimpianto per sempre.


End file.
